Het feest
by Brent Maenen
Summary: Voldemort heeft gedurende zijn hele leven heel wat slachtoffer gemaakt, maar als hij in 1998 dan zelf eindelijk het loodje legt, zijn zijn slachtoffers erop gebrand om hem te doen boeten voor alle leed dat hij de toverwereld heeft aangedaan.


**Het feest**

Sneep leunde ontspannen achterover in een van de witte zetels, maar hield zijn blik strak op de poort gericht. Het was intussen ruim drie uur geleden sinds hij zelf deze bizarre ruimte was binnengestapt, maar het leek helemaal nog niet zo lang te zijn. Ze hadden de tijd namelijk goed kunnen gebruiken om het grote feest voor te bereiden. Nu iedereen zijn of haar plaats had ingenomen en Sneep de poort geconcentreerd in de gaten hield, leek de tijd echter veel trager te gaan. Hij had er geen idee van hoelang het nog zou duren. Toch wist hij, net als haast iedereen hier, bijna zeker wie er zo dadelijk door de poort naar binnen zou stappen.  
>Als bij afspraak verscheen er op dat moment een verward persoon aan de poort. De man keek verwonderd om zich heen en schrok zichtbaar toen hij Sneep zag zitten.<br>'Ah, wie we daar hebben,' zei die laatste, terwijl zijn lippen zich in een glimlach krulden. 'De Heer van het Duister. De Meester van de Dood.'  
>Gejuich en gelach klonken op achter Sneeps rug, maar Voldemort besteedde daar kennelijk geen aandacht aan. Hij stapte afgemeten en met gefronste wenkbrauwen op de Zwadderaar af. Het was duidelijk dat hij niets begreep van wat hier aan de hand was.<br>'Ben ik in de hemel?' vroeg hij ongelovig.  
>Sneep keek hem smalend aan. 'Je ontgoochelt me, Vilijn. Wilde je me vertellen dat je nog in sprookjes gelooft?'<br>Voldemort keek zijn zogenaamde handlanger woedend aan. Zijn rode ogen gloeiden, alsof ze vuur hadden gevat.  
>'Hoe durf je? Ik ben nog niet klaar met jou, smerige verrader.'<br>De grijns van Sneep werd alleen maar breder. 'Dat treft. Ik ook niet met jou.'  
>'En ter informatie,' voegde hij er betweterig aan toe. 'We bevinden ons in het dodenrijk of in het land der zielen, als je dat verkiest.'<br>Voldemort verstarde en gooide de volgende woorden er beschuldigend uit: 'Ik ben … dood. En dat is jouw schuld!'  
>Hij stak zijn bleke vinger waarschuwend op en hield die dicht bij Sneeps gezicht.<br>'Kom nou,' suste die laatste. 'Ere wie ere toekomt. Harry Potter is degene die je uiteindelijk heeft verslagen, Vilijn.'  
>'Hoe durf je?' schreeuwde Voldemort andermaal, waarna hij zijn toverstok probeerde te grijpen, maar hem niet terugvond.<br>'Waar is mijn toverstok?'  
>'Wat ben jij naïef geworden, Vilijn,' oordeelde Sneep. 'Had je nu werkelijk gedacht dat je nog zou kunnen toveren na je overlijden?'<br>Voldemort zweeg, maar hij zag eruit alsof hij Sneep het liefst naar de keel was gevlogen.  
>'Nou,' zei Sneep, terwijl hij over zijn schouder keek. 'James, Lily, willen jullie onze gast even naar zijn feeststoel escorteren?'<br>'Wát?' bracht Voldemort nog uit alvorens James en Lily hem meesleurden naar een vertrek achter Sneep waar nog meer zetels stonden. Over de ruimte hingen grote spandoeken met "Leve Harry Potter" erop geschilderd en aan de zijkant zaten Bellatrix, Korzel, Vleeschhouwer en Jeegers als versteend in hun fauteuil. Ze keken Voldemort niet aan, waardoor het leek alsof ze beschaamd voor hem waren.  
>'Ah, Marten. Wat fijn dat je er ook bent.'<br>Albus Perkamentus doemde plots voor de voormalige Heer van het Duister op en keek hem met twinkelende ogen aan.  
>'Maar je bent nog niet verkleed,' merkte het voormalige schoolhoofd op. 'Kom hier.'<br>Hij haalde een namaakbril tevoorschijn en drukte die op Voldemorts haast onzichtbare neus. Het duurde echter niet lang voor de bril eraf gleed.  
>'En niet te vergeten: je bliksemvormige litteken,' zei Sneep spottend, terwijl hij kwam aangelopen en iets op Voldemorts voorhoofd drukte.<br>'Ze zijn eetbaar,' glimlachte Perkamentus hem toe, waarna hij de bril opraapte en hem op Voldemorts gezicht kleefde met twee extra littekens. 'Bijna net zo lekker als zuurtjes.'  
>Nu keek Bellatrix Voldemort wel aan. Het huilen stond haar duidelijk nader dan het lachen aangezien ze net als haar meester was versierd met een bril en een litteken. Voldemort huiverde van dat beeld, trok zich los uit James en Lily's greep en wilde terug naar de poort rennen, maar Sneep wist hem met gemak tegen te houden.<br>'Kom, kom,' suste hij opnieuw. 'Je wilde nu toch nog niet weggaan? Het feest is nog maar net begonnen.'  
>De Zwadderaar greep Voldemort bij de schouders en stuurde hem dwingend terug naar de menigte. James, Lily en Perkamentus sloegen hen goedkeurend gade. Het viel Sneep op dat de twinkeling in Perkamentus' ogen sterker was dan ooit en hoewel hij daar altijd een hekel aan had gehad, nu vond hij het fantastisch.<br>'De Heer van het Duister, welkom kerel,' riep Sirius monter. Hij kneep Voldemort in de bovenarm en klopte hem bemoedigend op de rug. 'Al overwogen om een naamsverandering door te voeren? Mislukkeling van het Duister is misschien toepasselijker tegenwoordig?'  
>Voldemorts ogen schoten opnieuw vuur, maar Sirius lachte zijn uitdrukking moeiteloos weg.<br>'Je moet wel iets aan je blik doen, man. Ik zou er haast bang van worden. Je zou perfect kunnen meespelen in het toneelstuk.'  
>'Nu we het daar toch over hebben,' kwam Sneep tussenbeiden. 'Het wordt tijd om naar de première te gaan kijken.'<br>Hij loodste Voldemort terug naar de plaats waar de Dooddoeners verslagen naar de grond staarden en duwde hem naast zijn trouwste volgelinge in een witte zetel. Voor hen stond een verhoogd platform opgesteld dat dienst moest doen als podium en voor het merendeel schuilging achter een rood gordijn.  
>'Laat de voorstelling beginnen,' besloot Perkamentus. Hij klapte eenmaal in zijn handen, waarop het doek langzaam openschoof.<br>'Welkom allemaal,' zei een jonge Huffelpuf die Sneep herkende als Carlo Kannewasser. 'Ik ben blij dat jullie hier zo talrijk aanwezig zijn.'  
>Hij richtte zich niet alleen tot Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners, maar ook tot alle andere aanwezigen. Sneep kon Remus en Tops zien zitten, en in een hoekje stonden Dolleman, Barto Krenck Sr. en Igor Karkarov.<br>'Vandaag brengen wij jullie met gepaste trots de opvoering _Harry Potter en de Val van Voldemort_.'  
>Hij boog kort en maakte plaats voor een gedrongen man met een ratachtig gezicht. De man schuifelde angstig naar voren en probeerde de blik van zijn meester te ontwijken.<br>'Mijn naam,' stamelde hij, 'is Marten Vilijn. Ik laat me echter liever Voldemort noemen, of nog beter: de Heer van het Duister.'  
>Sneep zag tot zijn genoegen dat Voldemort gek werd van razernij.<br>'Ik ben de zieligste tovenaar aller tijden die ooit zo dom was om te geloven dat ik Harry Potter kon verslaan,' ging Pippeling mompelend verder. Toen liet hij zich op zijn knieën vallen en richtte zich smekend tot een uitzinnige Voldemort.  
>'Heer, het spijt me,' jammerde hij. 'Ik wilde niet, maar ze lieten me geen keus.'<br>'Pippeling!' riep Carlo kordaat. 'We hebben je gewaarschuwd. Ga je gang, Hedwig.'  
>Een sneeuwwitte uil vloog over het podium en beet de zielige rat overal waar ze hem maar kon raken. In haar enthousiasme poepte ze hem helemaal onder. Pippeling schreeuwde het uit, maar Hedwig had er blijkbaar nog lang geen genoeg van.<br>'Geweldige show, vindt u ook niet, uwe Duisterigheid?' grapte Fred Wemel die Voldemort een por gaf. 'Wenst u een hapje? Ik heb heerlijke Kanariekano's in de aanbieding.'  
>'Weg met die troep!' blafte Voldemort met een overslaande stem en hij haalde uit naar het dienblad met de Kanariekano's. Zijn woede was zo groot dat hij er blijkbaar geen controle meer over had.<br>'Heeft u geen trek?' vroeg Fred overdreven verbaasd alsof dat even onmogelijk was als een Wemel met zwarte haren.  
>'Dobby, onze gast wil niet eten,' voegde hij er met een brede grijns aan toe.<br>Een huiself met grote tennisbalogen en twee niet bij elkaar passende sokken kwam aangelopen.  
>'Het spijt me, meneer Vilijn, meneer, maar Dobby zal meneer Vilijn moeten straffen als hij niet wil gehoorzamen.' Hij haalde een strijkijzer van achter zijn rug tevoorschijn. 'Dobby zal meneer Vilijn zijn handen moeten strijken, maar u hoeft niet bang te zijn. Dobby weet er alles van. Na een weekje doet het geen pijn meer.'<br>Hij nam de rechterhand van Voldemort beet en bracht het strijkijzer ernaartoe, maar Voldemort trok zijn hand terug en duwde de huiself hard tegen de grond. Dat ontketende een storm aan verontwaardiging. Sirius, James en Lily liepen vastberaden op hem af en Kasper Krauwel, die de rol van Harry Potter voor zijn rekening zou nemen en zijn hele gezicht vol bliksemvormige littekens had gekleefd, riep vanaf het podium: 'Draai hem binnenstebuiten!'  
>Niemand was echter zo snel als Hedwig die haar nieuwe slachtoffer zo mogelijk nog harder en frequenter probeerde te bijten en te krabben dan ze bij Peter Pippeling had gedaan. Voldemort probeerde haar van zich af te slaan, maar kreeg in plaats daarvan een Kanariekano in zijn mond gepropt. Hij veranderde prompt in een kanarie, maar wist zo wel aan zijn belagers te ontspannen. Hevig schreeuwend rende hij naar de poort, terwijl hij tot zijn afschuw ontdekte dat hij in de rui begon te komen. Toen hij die eenmaal had bereikt, bonsde hij met alle macht op de zware deuren en smeekte: 'Laat me eruit! Laat me er alsjeblieft uit! Ik wil naar de hel! Alsjeblieft, laat me naar de hel gaan!'<p> 


End file.
